The Passion Within
by JenHPTT
Summary: This is my first fan fic. Its about Hermione and Ron who have feelings for eachother but deception and rivalry get in the way. Also an unexpected guest comes to Hogwarts to see Hermione and take studies in Hogwarts. R&R Luv ya guys Jen
1. Chapter 1 The Argument

The Passion Within

Chapter 1 The Argument

(Ron's POV)

I arrived at the great hall to see that Harry and the bushy hair girl of my dreams had already arrived. I hurried over by them and sat down. The feast was just beginning and the plates started to fill up with luscious goodies. I hurried to grab some when my hand met hers. I felt an electric shock go through my whole body. I moved my hand and continued to fill my plate. After the feast I hurried after Harry and Hermione. When I finally caught up Hermione said, "I'll be in the library, I have to finish some homework" and then she left and disappeared into the dim light of the hallway. I hurried over to Harry and said "Wait up." Harry looked back at me and smiled. I asked, "Why are you smiling?" He said "You fancy Hermione." "I am do not fancy her." I replied. I couldn't possibly tell Harry that I Ioved Hermione, at least not yet.

(Hermione's POV) I hurried to the library and sat down at a table and took out my books that I had for homework, but I couldn't possibly concentrate on homework. All I kept thinking about was the shock that went through my body when my hand met Ron's. I loved Ron even though he was a bloody bloke. I loved everything about him especially his red hair. I loved the way his eyes looked into mine. I finally finished my homework and returned to the common room. I saw my red haired cutie and hurried over to him and Harry. They were both in the progress of doing their divination homework. Ron asked "Hermione can you give me the answers". "No Ron I can not give you the answers to the homework" I replied. "Come on Herm give me the answers" Ron said. "You Fucking Idiot I am not going to give you the answers and don't you dare fucking call me Herm" I replied angrily. Ron went back to his homework and everyone stared at me. How could I say something like that to my red head. I had to say it. I had no choice. I ran up to my dorm and onto my bed and laid my head down and cried. I felt so horrible. Ron could never like me, especially how I had embarrassed him in front of everyone. He would never be able to forgive me. I laid on my bed thinking about how I Hurt my red head.

(Harry's POV) I had just witnessed a normal fight between Hermione and Ron. When Hermione had first come in the common room she had stared across the room at my best friend Ron and not at both of us. I saw the twinkle in her eye when she looked at him. It was obvious Hermione was crazy about Ron and I already knew Ron was crazy about her even though he wouldn't admit it to me. Just then I had seen the girl of my dreams walk into the room. She was Ron's sister but she was totally different then Ron. She had wonderful red hair and a beautiful smile that sparkled. "I was such a bloody bloke," Ron said. I wasn't paying attention to him but to Ginny. She walked over to me and gave me a kiss when Ron wasn't looking. I had been going out with Ginny for about a week and I was already head over heels for her. We were always afraid that Ron would catch us snogging but we were always lucky that he never did. Ron was very protective over his sister and if he knew that we were together he would probably kill me. I gave Ginny a kiss and said good night. She went over to Ron and gave him a kiss and went up the stairs to the girl's dorm.

(Ginny's POV) I hurried up to my dorm to lie down. When I got up there to my surprise Hermione was sobbing. I ran over to the head of her bed. "Hermione why are you crying" I asked. "No reason" Hermione replied. I knew Hermione better than that. I knew she was crying for a reason. Hermione then sat up and said, "I hurt Ron." She told me about the argument and how everyone had stared. "I am in love with Ron and now I hurt him," said Hermione. "I knew you were in love with him," I told her. She sat up and sobbed more. She was in a lot of pain and I knew that she was desperately in love with him and must've done something really bad to him to be that upset. "Ron is such a prat," I told her. Then I went to my bedside to lie down. I couldn't fall asleep no matter how hard I tried. All I kept hearing was Hermione sobbing.

(Ron's POV) It was morning and I ran over to Harry's bed to wake him up but he wasn't there. Then I went to the common room and Harry and Ginny were there. I ran over to them and asked where Hemione was. They told me that she hadn't got up yet. Just then Herm walked right down the stairs and right past me. She was so mad at me. I was such a bloody bloke and I deserved the way she's treating me. I pulled Ginny to the side and asked what was the matter with Hermione. "Nothing Ron, your such a prat" Ginny told me. Then she walked away from me. What had I done? Now Hermione would never love me and never return my feelings, besides how could she love me, she's so beautiful and I have red hair. Red hair is not attractive at least not for a girl like Hermione. She had golden locks of sunshine that were so beautiful and these most beautiful eyes I ever seen. I went to the Great Hall with Harry and we went and sat by Hermione. She was telling Ginny that Victor Krum had written her a letter and that her owl delivered it this morning. She was doing this to get me angry and it was working. I stood up from the table and screamed at the top of my lungs "Oh Victor wants you to go to see him". "Ron for your information he's coming to see me" She screamed back at me. "Why would he want to see you?" I screamed back at her. She sobbed and said, "He wants to work on our relationship and I'm glad". Then she said, "I hate you Ron, you're such a fucking asshole and I never want to talk to you again". Then she ran out of the Great Hall.


	2. Chapter 2 The Big Announcement

Chapter 2The Big Announcement

(Ginny's POV)

I left the Great Hall and hurried to the common room. I had to see if Hermione was alright and I had to tell her that Dumbledore was to give an announcement that night at the Great Hall. I entered the girls dormitory and ran to Hermione's bed. The covers were over her head and she was sobbing loudly. I threw the covers off of her and sat on the edge of her bed. She finally wiped her tears after awhile and sat up. "Ronn doesn'tt wantt mee too bee happyy" she stuttered between sobs. "Ron is such a prat and he's doing a horrible job at impressing you," I told her. "Ron's trying to impress me," she asked me. "Yea but he's such an idiot that instead of impressing you, he's hurting you," I exclaimed. "You came up here to tell me something didn't you," questioned Hermione. "Oh yea," I said, I almost forgot. I told her about the announcement that was going to be made. I told her that Viktor Krum was also supposed to arrive tomorrow.

(Hermione's POV)

"Hey," I called after Harry. I caught up to him and he told me that Ginny was already at the Great Hall. Then he told me he was having problems with Ginny. He asked me if I could help him and I agreed. We made it to the Great Hall and I went and sat by Ginny. Just then Dumbledore announced the new student, which we knew, was Victor Krum. Victor Krum stood up there and then finally made his way over to us. He sat down right next to me and gave me a kiss, I nearly blushed. I moved closer to him and kissed him on the cheek back. He told me that now that he was there that we would be able to spend a lot of time together. I looked at Ginny and smiled and she smiled back at me. Then Dumbledore got back up and said, "Before we begin the feasting I have a big announcement". "We will be having another Yule Ball that will be taking place on Valentines Day and a new teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts class will be coming in about a month but until then Professor Snape would be taking over," Dumbledore told everyone. I really wondered who the new professor would be. Then the plates filled up and we all ate. I hurried and then nudged Ginny and told her to come with me to the common room.

(Ron's POV)

I saw Hermione smiling back at Krum as she left with Ginny. I was so pissed because of the things that just happened. I was angry because I saw Hermione kissing Krum and because Snape was going to be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Snape had taught the class in third year when Professor Lupin had gone ill. It was torture from beginning of class until the end of it. I got detention for standing up for Hermione because she had answered a question out loud without being called on. I finished eating and then exited the Great Hall with Harry. "Harry should I ask Hermione to the dance," I asked. "Yea," Harry replied. I went into the Great Hall only to see that Hermione wasn't there or Krum. I was starting to turn red inside. My insides were burning up and I felt like I was going to explode. I knew where Hermione would be and so I hurried over to the library. As I was on my way there I saw Krum leaving and I knew he must've hurt her. I opened the door and walked over to Hermione and said, "That fucking asshole, who does he think he is hurting you." Hermione looked at me and her face turned angry as she replied, "Ron you are such a fucking bloody bloke and your sister was totally wrong when she told me you were trying to impress me." "Also Krum came here to give me these flowers, and to ask me to the Yule Ball, and I am so happy that I fucking agreed because Krum is such a sweet guy and you, you are such a bad friend and I never want to talk to you again," she continued. I replied, "Fine!" Then I left the library and walked back to the common room.

(Harry's POV)

I had just seen Ron walk into the boy's dorm and I ran over to him. He was supposed to have asked Hermione to the Yule Ball. "Did you ask her mate," I asked. "No, I thought Krum had hurt her because I saw him on my way there and went in there and started saying things that I shouldn't have said and Herm got mad and said that I was a bad friend and that Krum was sweet and that she never wants to talk to me again," he said. "Well then why didn't you apologize mate and then ask her," I asked him. He told me that Krum had given her flowers and asked her to go and she agreed. I felt really sorry for him but I had to ask my girl to the dance before it was too late and someone else did. I hurried down from the boy's dorm and to the common room. Ginny was sitting down on a comfy chair by the fireplace. I walked up to her and asked, "Will you go with me to the Yule Ball?" She looked at me with a smile on her face and said, "Yes." I gave her a kiss and then told her I was going to see Hermione. She gave me a kiss back and told me not to be too long. I left and walked quickly to the library. When I got there Hermione was very red in the face and stomped over to me. "Who does Ron think he fucking is," she asked me. I heard all about what happened just now I told her. She just looked at me with disgust and then I told her that I asked Ginny to the Yule Ball. Her angered face turned into a smile and she congratulated me.


End file.
